chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Chapter 5. Streets of Heren
REFILL Costs: 300 900 1500 2100 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'The Blood Rose' Night has fallen. The perfect time to locate this Krootch fellow. Moonlight on the edge of a blade catches your eye as the assassins attack. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Blood Rose Assassin, Blood Rose Thorn The Blood Roses are swift and deadly but you and Fenn have tricks of your own. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Blood Rose Assassin, Blood Rose Rogue Doktor Gaunt must know you're after him if he's sent the Blood Rose. All the more reason to finish this and find him...quickly. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Blood Rose Assassin, Blood Rose Rogue, Blood Rose Thorn As the last assassin falls, you hear Fenn whisper a word of thanks to whatever deity or spirits he worships. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Blood Rose Rogue, Blood Rose Thorn, Blood Rose Assassin 'Lair of the Pink Dragon' Just your luck - the Pink Dragon has brought in toughs all the way from the Kirsinti Mountains. Getting to Krootch won't be easy if he's in here. :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 91 - 169 Gold XP: 16 40 56 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Kirsinti Thug Seems like the hard way is the only way as Fenn casually points out before pulling out his bigshot, "The bigger they are, the harder the fall." :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 16 40 56 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Kirsinti Brute Avoiding their giant clubs, you manage to push the brutes back with the speed of your attacks. :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 16 40 56 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Kirsinti Hill Giant As the last giant goes down, you see a half naked fellow try to sneak down the stairs and head for the back. :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 16 40 56 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Kirsinti Thug, Kirsinti Hill Giant 'Meet Krootch' "Fenn!" You race after the fleeing figure. :CHASE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Krootch Krootch ducks into the shadows of the back alley. You see him round a corner still trying pull his pants up. :CHASE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Krootch As you round the corner, you see Krootch but the rest of the scene is difficult to process. He's held captive by a beast - part man, part machine. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 18 45 63 81 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Polidoras Arm "Help me!" screams Krootch. You and Fenn have no choice. He has the information you need so you attack the beast. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 18 45 63 81 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Polidoras Shoulder You and Fenn wound the creature badly, and it tosses Krootch in your direction seeking to distract you so it can flee. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 18 45 63 81 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Polidoras Head 'Lady Quill' As you and Fenn hold the squirming Krootch, the monster wades into the night and is soon lost in the darkness. "What was that thing? Krootch, what kind of unnatural abominations are lose on the streets of Heren?" Fenn asks holding Krootch in a vice like grip. "It's no coincidence it was here for you. You know something." "I don't. I swear....you promise to protect me if I tell you? You gotta promise." Fenn nods and Krootch tells how he used to see a Lady Quill at the Pink Dragon. She disappeared but now he's heard she's the private harlot of a guy named Gaunt. Supposed to be some sort of madman but smart too. Supposedly, he sends a carriage to her place. <Chapter 4 - Book 1 - Chapter 6 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1